Saturday Detention
by Babyxo
Summary: Emma gets detention, along with Peter, Mia, Danny, Derek, Leia and the uninvited guest...JAY


Emmapov:

I walked into detention, completely pissed. I am not the type of girl to get detention but after I took my dress off for the purple dragon promotion thing, Mrs. H had to give me detention, and on a Saturday. I walked into the lunch court. I'm a senior this shouldn't be happening to me, ugh and I'm Snake's daughter. A few people I knew were there, Danny and Leia, Peter and Mia, and Derek, the loner. Along with me, I'm also a loner.

"Hey Emma Nelson, everyone's paired up how about you and I…" He hinted. Ew what a perv.

"How about you, go over there, into that corner" I laid my head on the desk until my phone vibrated and I squeaked. I got a text, from…Jay? The heck?

Jay wrote: Emma, I'll be there in a second, don't argue.

I texted back

Jay what are you doing? Here?

He texted me back

No questions asked till I come in kay?

I put my phone back into my back pack.

"Texting Sean, Emma?" Peter smirked and Mia giggled. Ugh retards.

"None of your business Peter" I put my head to the side to wait for Jay…He's probably playing a prank on me, or spying on me for Sean or something.

I thought I won, that Jay wasn't going to come down here but then…He came. I really don't know why I hate him nowadays but I do, every time I see him my heart sinks and I feel squirmy and weird. Jay took a seat right next to me and put his backpack on the table. Something clanked, sounded like bottles. Pfft that's probably all that was in his backpack while he was going to school.

"So what are you doing here" I questioned him, this wasn't his place, he didn't even go to this school! And when he did, he wasn't even here; he just took up breathing space.

"Saving you" He smirked and chuckled under his breath like he was something oh so cool.

"From?"

"Boredness obviously"

"Don't you have something better to do?" He hasn't gone to this school in YEARS and he had a job to go to.

"Nope…But if you want me to go…" I weighed my options out fast. He better stay before Derek lays more moves on me, at least Jay was somewhat protective of me, in a weird sort of way. Ugh shush up Emma.

"No, I want you to stay" I said almost seductively.

Mrs. H waltzed in.

"Is this all of our detention students for today?" She questioned as she examined the room. Her eyes stopped at Jay.

"Jayson…Hogart…" She walked to him "Any reason you're in here?" She eyed me for a few seconds here and there.

"My Mrs.H you just got more beautiful and I'm here for this girl right here" He swung his arm around me and I broke out a fake cheesy smile.

"Because…?" She questioned. She still hasn't bought into Jay's charm.

"He's my ride home, uh he has nothing better to do then…I promise you I will keep him under control" I smiled and she bought it.

"Ok then Emma, whatever you say" She rolled her eyes. She's an idiot aha.

Mrs. H left and the whole class waited till she was fairly far down the hall and then the questions rushed in.

"So Emma, you and Jay?" Derek questioned "Because if not…You, me and the janitors closet awaits…" He grabbed my shoulder.

"No Derek, Jay and I are very much together…" I said sweetly but bitterly, so it was sourly? Jay and I…sound awfully weird to me. I chuckled at my own joke as Derek walked off to the other side of the classroom.

"Going psycho Nelson?" Jay breathed.

"No just the thought of you and I together is…odd" I admitted.

"Ah I see, but we were together…in a van" He smirked and said rather jerkishly.

"Be nice, I could have ratted you out" I said, I felt in control.

"You want me to leave?" He offered in a shocked tone.

"No, I want you here…With me" I batted my eyelashes playfully.

"You suck at flirting, but sure I'll stay" So easily manipulated I rolled my eyes.

"So you and Manny still together?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No, it was just a show, we ended it at her party right after we convinced her parents that she was a good actress" He rolled his eyes. We all knew Manny pretty much sucked.

"Ah so you seeing anyone?" I asked him. Gosh I sound desperate, I'm practically hitting on my ex's boyfriend.

"Are you hitting on me? I have to protect my virtue" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yes…I want you so bad Jay, please kiss me!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

I didn't think he'd actually would but he kissed me. Smack on the mouth to. Wow, what a little pig. But I kissed him back just for the heck of it.

"Whoa…That was…" I didn't know the word "Fun" I giggled at him.

"Emma Nelson boy you've changed" He smirked at me. I was actually having a lot of fun till stupid Peter came into our conversation.

"You two really together?" He questioned.

"Of course Peter my man, didn't you see that kiss?" Jay said as if it were true.

"Oh…So no more Sean and Emma?" Peter said.

"Nope, see Jay and I are like a match made in heaven" Aha in my nightmares.

"And Manny?" Mia pitched in.

"Nah…Why take roast beef when I can have filet mignon?" Jay said. So I'm now a meat? Gosh Jay treats his women bad. No I am not his woman!

"So…Jay…how'd you get suspended?" Derek said.

"Oh Jay pressured a guy to kill himself, that's all!" Peter said happily.

"Peter…" As he turned his chair towards me I took my foot and hit where the sun does not shine.

"Argh!" He growled and came at me, but it really was Jay. He grabbed Jay by the collar while he was sitting down. Jay rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Calm down man you're about as violent as a bunny" Jay said so perfectly like it was planned.

Peter huffed and puffed and went back into another corner of the room. I looked at the clock, only 5 more hours. I turned towards Jay.

"So Jay, why did you come down here?" I questioned.

"Because I'm crazy about you" He said sarcastically.

"Aha what's the real reason? Did Sean send you?"

"No, I don't have work today, so I saw your car and realized it was Saturday detention. Might as well come and visit my favorite Green Peace supporter you know" He chuckled under his breath.

"Ah…Typical stalker…I was stalked once" Story time!

"When?" He asked as if it were a hysterical joke.

"Kay so long story short, I 'fell in love' with a boy over the internet, he asked all this info on me and of course me being stupid gave it to him, he said he was in town and I agreed to meet him, turns out he was 30 years old and planned to make a child porno" I told him. Might as well make the time last.

"Hmph not really stalking but okay Emma"

"So do you have any stories?"I asked Jay.

"Uhh…What do you want to know?"

"Guys, truth or dare!" Peter declared. Ugh stupid immature brat child.

I walked slowly to the circle of chairs with Jay. I had a feeling, we both didn't really care. The group circle went Jay, me, Mia, Peter, Derek, Leia and Danny.

"So Emma, truth or dare?" Peter practically demanded of me.

"Uh…Truth?" I said meekly. I knew if I picked dare it would mean I would have to kiss Derek.

"When did you lose your virginity and to who?" He asked quite rudely.

"Uh…I haven't lost it yet err I almost did but I pushed Sean off the bed" I giggled and Jay burst out laughing.

"Poor guy" Jay said.

"Okay…Peter…Truth or dare?"

"Dare me cause I'm a man" I rolled my eyes.

"Make out with Derek for 30 seconds" I said with a huge smirk.

"What?! No that's…disgusting!"

"Or Danny…Take your pick hun" I giggled.

"He wants to kiss them both so bad" Jay said.

"Fine Derek, come here" And with that, they made out, Derek not to into it but Peter surely was. At the 15 second mark, Mrs. H walked in and gasped.

"What is going on in here?! Peter? Some explanation?" She shrilled.

"Uh Mom…It was a dare Emma forced me to!" He stuttered for words.

"Sure it was, all you kids go in pairs of two to separate rooms, Peter come with me" Mrs. H said angrily but she kept her cool.

"Jay…Lets go" I walked with him to the end room which was a Science room, it had computers in it to.

**AN://So this is chapter one…Uhhhhmmm so yeh it's kinda good if you ask me. There will be 5 chapters or so. **


End file.
